


loveaholic

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, this is the worst thing i've every written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Akaashi had begged for this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	loveaholic

Akaashi had begged for this.

Maybe he hadn’t begged yet—though he would be begging soon, surely—but he had asked enough times, and outlined his reasons, and worn Bokuto down enough that he was willing to do it.

The maid outfit was Bokuto’s touch. The rest—the cat ears, the rope, everything—had been specifically demanded by Akaashi, outlined carefully piece by piece. Bokuto practically had to take notes to keep track of it all. They hadn’t done anything like this before, after all. They weren’t exactly vanilla, but they’d never gone this far, and Bokuto was almost scared of messing it up.

Or he would’ve been, if he wasn’t completely focused on taking in the sight before him. Bokuto couldn’t manage to be worried when he got to see Akaashi like this.

Akaashi was spread out on the bed, the skirt of his maid dress bunching up around his thighs while his arms were tied up over his head, held by rope to the bed frame. He was panting already, mouth open slightly as he stared up at nothing in particular. The cat ears were perched carefully on his head, put in place by Bokuto only moments before. 

“Comfy?” Bokuto asked, as he slowly walked towards the bed, a predatory look in his eyes, taking in every inch of Akaashi.

Akaashi hummed, nodded.

“We’ll change that soon.” Bokuto sat down on the end of the bed and lifted one of Akaashi’s ankles, feeling over the black stocking all the way up to his thighs. “What do you want, baby?”

Akaashi tugged at the restraints, testing them. “I want you,” he said, and he tried to push his leg up against Bokuto’s hand.

Bokuto slammed his thigh down to the bed, holding it in place. “I need you to be more specific, love.”

“I want you inside,” he sighed, “please-“

Bokuto used his free hand to pull his fingers up and shove them into Akaashi’s mouth.

“Inside? Like this?” he curled his fingers deeper into Akaashi’s throat, forced him to gag. Akaashi tried to turn his head aside so Bokuto used his other hand to hold his chin in place. 

“Come on now,” Bokuto sighed, “only good boys get what they want. Are you gonna be a good boy?”

Akaashi nodded, hummed around the fingers in his mouth. There were tears coming to his eyes already.

“Good.” Bokuto pulled his fingers out and wiped the spit on Akaashi’s chin. “Now, what do you want?”

Akaashi whined and spread his legs further. “I need your cock inside me- need you to fill me up-“

Bokuto shushed him as he sunk back. The view was good; Akaashi’s lace panties had a wet spot on the front of them, his erection pushing up against the fabric. His ass was barely covered, the sheer fabric putting everything on display.

“Please,” Akaashi said again, and Bokuto shook his head.

“Mm,” he hummed, “You’ll have to wait and earn it, alright, baby?”

Akaashi nodded eagerly. He tugged again at the ropes holding his arms in place and struggled against them. “Please, please let me earn it-“

Bokuto chuckled, couldn’t help himself. “Alright, baby. If you think you can.”

He leaned over the bed and untied the ropes from the headstand, but he pulled Akaashi forward as soon as he did, and tied the rope around his arms, keeping him restrained. He truly wasn’t worried about Akaashi disobeying or moving around too much; But Akaashi had requested the rope specifically, and who was Bokuto to deny him?

Anyways, there was something addictive about throwing Akaashi off the bed and forcing him to his knees, having Akaashi unable to pull himself up by his hands, completely at Bokuto’s mercy. It was intoxicating. 

Bokuto unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers, just enough to free the aching pressure. “You’re my little kitty, aren’t you?” he asked, as he wiped his cock along Akaashi’s lips, smearing the precum on his face. “You’ll be a good little kitten and do what I say, alright? Now, eat up.”

Akaashi opened his mouth, almost reluctantly, and Bokuto forced himself inside as soon as it was possible, stretching Akaashi’s throat and forcing it to spasm around him. He groaned--there seemed to be nothing better than this, being buried in Akaashi’s mouth, his tongue lapping hungrily over his cock. 

“Fuck,” Bokuto sighed, and he wrapped the fingers of one hand into Akaashi’s hair, tugging him forward--although he was careful to avoid jostling off the cat ears, those were sacred. “Take me all the way like a good little slut and you’ll get your reward, alright?”

Akaashi’s eyes were barely open, tears starting to trail down his face, but he nodded and tried to push himself closer. 

Bokuto buried himself deeper and deeper in Akaashi’s mouth until he was being deepthroated, his entire cock shoved inside. “Good boy,” he groaned, “good little kitten.”

He continued to fuck into Akaashi’s throat, feeling it spasm around him and bringing him closer and closer to orgasm. Akaashi was fully crying by now, but he didn’t resist, was pliant in Bokuto’s hands. To dominate him like this, to completely control him--Bokuto was starting to get addicted. 

Bokuto’s head tipped back with a groan. “Gonna come in your pretty little mouth,” he sighed, “you can take it all, can’t you? Like a good little kitten?”

Akaashi nodded desperately and hummed around Bokuto’s cock. 

The vibrations shot straight through Bokuto, and he held Akaashi’s head in place as he came down his throat, still continuing to thrust throughout the orgasm. 

Bokuto caught his breath as he pulled out, and Akaashi started to cough as soon as his mouth was free. Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair, the gesture so soft in comparison. “Good boy,” he hummed, “you did you good. You deserve a reward, huh?”

Akaashi nodded, and Bokuto tightened the hand in his hair, pulled and forced him to whine. 

“Answer me, kitten.”

“Yes, yes sir. Please.”

Bokuto grinned and released his grip. “Good boy. Get on the bed, alright, baby?”

Akaashi scrambled onto the bed without another word. He landed with his head in the sheets and his ass up, presented to Bokuto. 

Bokuto hummed in approval and moved behind him. He brought his hands to the knot tying together Akaashi’s arms and tugged, not to untie it but simply to test its strength. Akaashi whined as it pulled him up. 

“So,” Bokuto said, a teasing tone to his voice, “what was it you wanted again?”

“Want you inside me,” Akaashi sighed, “please, I need you to fill me up-”

Bokuto pushed Akaashi’s face into the mattress, cutting him off. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

He hoisted Akaashi’s skirt up, bunching it around his waist, and pulled the panties to the side. Akaashi whined as his erection sprang free, and Bokuto reached forward to pump his fingers around him. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Bokuto said, a smirk on his face. “Did you nearly get off just from sucking me off? You little slut.”

Akaashi moaned into the pillows as Bokuto pumped him, gathering precum over his fingers before he pulled back to brush them over Akaashi’s hole. “Ready, kitten?”

Akaashi managed to sit up just enough to nod to Bokuto. “Yes, sir,” he said, voice shaky. 

His head fell back down to the bed as Bokuto forced a finger inside, seizing a moan out of him. 

Bokuto laughed. “It’s been a while, huh? You’re so tight, baby.”

“Hurry-” Akaashi whined, and Bokuto curled his finger, already making him shake. 

“You’re so sensitive already,” Bokuto hummed, as he nudged a second finger inside. “Did it turn you on that much, choking on my cock? Is that why you’re squeezing me so tight?”

Akaashi couldn’t answer, because Bokuto was forcing the tip of a third finger in, and the stretch made him quake. 

“You’re such a slut for my fingers,” Bokuto sighed, “look at you, falling apart already.”

Bokuto continued to stretch him open, tearing Akaashi apart piece by piece. He reached his free hand down to jerk at Akaashi’s cock, and the brief touch was all it took. 

Akaashi’s eyes shot open, his head tilting back as he came, shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

Bokuto pulled out his fingers and let Akaashi sag down to the bed. “Look what you did,” he sighed, “You ruined that pretty little outfit of yours.”

He turned Akaashi over onto his back and revealed the mess that was now soaking through the front of his skirt. 

Bokuto clicked his tongue. “What a mess. I’ll have to punish you for this, won’t I?”

Akaashi’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t have time to say something before Bokuto pushed his cock inside of him. Akaashi was still soft, still recovering from his orgasm, and he started to shake as Bokuto filled him up. He didn’t make a sound, his mouth instead flying open around a silent scream.

Bokuto groaned and pulled back to thrust into Akaashi. “You like this, don’t you? Getting fucked like this. I know you’re a little slut for it, aren’t you?”

Akaashi started to whine, and Bokuto thrust in hard, forcing a moan out. 

“Answer me,” he spat. 

Akaashi swallowed. “Fuck yes- I love it so much, I’m a- I’m a slut for it- I’m your little slut-”

“Fuck yeah you are.” Bokuto readjusted, throwing one of Akaashi’s legs over his shoulder. 

Akaashi started to practically scream at the change in the angle, voice hoarse, back arching. 

“You like that, baby?” Bokuto asked, “did I find your spot?” He smiled, knowing the answer already, even before Akaashi started to nod desperately. 

Akaashi ceased to make sense, letting out a cacophony of “oh god” and “fuck me” and “yes yes yes,” his voice hoarse from the constant moans he couldn’t help but let out. 

Bokuto could feel the heat starting to coil in his stomach, and he sped up, even more, driving Akaashi into the headboard. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- I’m gonna cum,” Akaashi whined, “please, I’m gonna come-”

“Wait, wait for me-”

“Please, oh god, baby, please let me cum-”

“Wait,” Bokuto spat, “I told you to fucking wait for me.”

Akaashi whined, but he held on, curling his toes and tossing his head back and doing anything to distract from the overwhelming pleasure coiling inside of him. He held on, held on until Bokuto was coming inside of him, and the sensation of him shooting inside sent him over the edge. 

Akaashi trembled as he came down from his high, his orgasm rolling over him in waves until Bokuto finally pulled out. He turned his head into the sheets and struggled to catch his breath. 

Bokuto flopped down behind him, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s waist. “Are you okay?” he asked, already turning back into the boyfriend Akaashi was used to.

Akaashi smiled and squeezed Bokuto’s fingers. “I’m fine,” he said, “you made me feel so good.”

“Are you sure I didn’t go too hard? Was I too-”

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, “it was perfect. You did amazing.”

Bokuto smiled into Akaashi’s neck. “I’m gonna go run us a bath, okay? You just rest up.”

Akaashi hummed and his eyes fell closed as Bokuto got up from behind him. 

Bokuto stared at him from the doorway for a moment, simply taking in the sight. He was beautiful. Not just like this--he was simply beautiful, Bokuto thought, too beautiful for words. 

Bokuto thought he would never get over the sight of Akaashi before him.

**Author's Note:**

> blame this one on analise


End file.
